Don't Fight Reality
by Mrs. Jason Morgan
Summary: Brucas in the future
1. Things change and things stay the same

Don't Fight Reality

Chapter 1 Things Change and Things Stay the Same

It's been 10 years since they graduated from high school. Brooke moved to California after Lucas had told her that he didn't see them having a future together. Everyone else is still in Tree Hill. It's now time for their 10 year reunion. Jake and Peyton are married. Nathan and Haley are married. Brooke was married to a guy she met in California Travis, and they had twins a boy named Ryan and a girl named Leila. Ryan and Travis died in a car crash six months ago. Now Brooke and Leila are in Tree Hill for the reunion. Brooke carried her sleeping 7 month old daughter into the hotel room. She put Leila down in her crib and pulled out her cell phone to call her best friend in California Kate. Kate was Travis's sister, she was the person who introduced Brooke to him.

"Hello."

"Kate its me."

"Hi B. How is my favorite sister in law and my niece?" Kate asked

"We're ok. She's sleeping. Its weird being back here ya know."

"Yeah I do. Sweetie if you need me to come out there I will."

"Don't look for any excuses to leave work." Brooke and Kate own their own cosmetics line named 'Divas in Training'

"Oh I would never do that. Seriously if you need me you can always call."

"I will thanks Kate. I should be back in a couple days."

Peyton picked Jenny up from school and headed back to TRIC when she got there Jake told her that she had a message from Haley. She went into the office and called her back.

"Hey Peyt."

"Well hello Mrs. Scott. What's up?"

"Well you know the reunion is day after tomorrow." Haley said

"Yes Hales I do." Peyton said

"Well I was wondering if you knew if Brooke was coming. I haven't heard anything."

"I haven't either." Peyton said

"Really? I would have thought that she would have called you by now or something."

"I guess she's still upset that I agreed with Lucas back then."

"That was ten years ago." Haley said.

"Yeah and that's Brooke."

Nathan was leaving practice when he heard someone call his name. he turned around and saw Lucas coming towards him. "Hey man." Nathan said

"Hey. So are you ready for this reunion thing?" Lucas asked

"Yeah Haley and I can't wait to show everyone that we're still married and show off the kids of course."

"Of course. Skills and I were talking and we thought that we should all go to the Rivercourt and shoot around like old times." Lucas suggested

"Yeah that sounds great. You know where I am just call me."

"Ok. I better go I have a meeting with my editor." Lucas said and walked off.

Brooke got dressed and put Leila in her stroller and they headed out. Nothing had changed, it was comforting to Brooke. So much had changed but being here she felt safe. She walked into Karen's.

Karen looked up when the bell rang. She smiled when she saw a familiar face come through the door.

"Brooke hi, it's been forever. How are you?" Karen asked coming over to hug her.

"I'm good Karen how are you?"

"I'm good. Well who is this?" she asked seeing Leila

"This is Leila my angel." Brooke said

"Hi there pretty girl. Are you in town for the reunion?" Karen asked

"Yeah. Now that I'm here I don't know why I ever left."

"That's scary. Most people spend years trying to get out of Tree Hill and you wonder why you left." Brooke laughed at Karen's comment. "Well sit and eat. We can talk." Karen said

"Ok thanks." Brooke sat down and took Leila out of the stroller. Karen brought over some coffee and a piece of cake.

"So where have you been the past ten years?"

"California. I my friend and business partner when I was visiting my parents that summer. Kate and I hit it off and went into business together, we own our own cosmetics company"

"I've seen it. What about Leila's father are you married?"

Brooke's heart fell. "I was. Travis Grant he was Kate's brother, the most amazing guy but he died a few months ago."

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry." Karen hugged her. Brooke nodded holding back tears.

"Please remind me why I agreed to help you set up for this thing." Peyton complained to Haley.

"Because we're friends and you love helping me. Plus this is your club." Haley said

"Yeah ok." Jake and Jenny came in.

"Mommy daddy dropped the ice cream." Jenny said

Peyton and Haley both started laughing. "Shut up. It fell out of the bag." Jake said.

"Yeah ok." Peyton said still laughing at him.

"Guess who I saw as I was walking past Karen's." Jake said

"Who?" Peyton asked not really interested.

"Brooke." Both Peyton and Haley dropped the streamers and pictures that they were holding.

"What? You saw Brooke? Are you sure it was her?" Peyton asked

"Yes. I mean its been ten years but I know Brooke Davis when I see her."

"Whoa!" Haley said

"Well I guess we know now that she's coming." Peyton said.

Brooke double checked her email to make sure it was at TRIC. Of course it was. She had butterflies in her stomach, seeing people that you hadn't seen in ten years was scary. Plus having to answer a bunch of questions she didn't really want to answer made her want to run away. But no Brooke Davis Grant didn't run away from anything anymore. She twirled the wedding ring that was on a chain around her neck. "Oh Travis I wish you were here." She said She took a deep breath and walked inside.


	2. Reunions suck

Chapter 2 Reunions Suck

Brooke was nervous but she worked through it. She got a drink and saw Theresa who was obviously pregnant. she spotted Brooke and came over to her. "Brooke OMG its been forever." Theresa said

"Yeah it has. What have you been up to?" Brooke asked

"Having kids. Tim and I are married."

"Really?" Brooke asked in shock

"Yeah…I got pregnant right after graduation so we got married. And we keep having kids."

"How many do you have?" Brooke asked

"This one will be 5."

"Wow."

"Yeah we've been busy. What have you been up to?" Theresa asked

"Living in LA I own my own cosmetics company."

"Wow that's great. I better go find Tim, I'll see you later." Brooke nodded. Brooke was relieved that she was gone. Maybe being here wasn't such a good idea, she had escaped all the bad stuff that had happened here and now she was back to relive it. She turned around and was face to face with Haley.

"Brooke, I wasn't sure if you were coming. How have you been?"

"LA. What have you been up to?" Brooke asked

"Nathan and I are still married. He coaches and I teach at THHS. We have two kids, Molly who's 5 and Ross who's 6 months."

"That's great Hales." Brooke said

"What have you been doing? No one has heard anything from you since you left."

"I moved to LA and started my own cosmetics company."

"Yeah Diva's in training, we knew that was you once we saw it." Haley said

"Yeah that's me."

"Are you married? Have any kids?"

"I have a daughter Leila who's 6 months old."

"Well we should get her and Ross together while you're here." Haley suggested

"Yeah we should." Brooke agreed.

"We're all over here. Come say hi to everyone else."

"Um…sure." Brooke went with Haley unwillingly.

The closer they got she could see Jake and Peyton, and Nathan. She was somewhat relieved not to see Lucas.

"Look who I found." Haley chirped. The three looked over and smiled when they saw Brooke.

"I told you I saw her." Jake said

"Brooke OMG you're really here. How have you been?" Peyton asked coming over and hugging her.

"I'm good. How are you guys?" she asked

"We're good. Jake and I are married. We have full custody of Jenny." Peyton said

"That's good. I see you're still running TRIC."

"Yeah we bought it from Karen and Deb who wanted some more free time." Brooke nodded.

"So Ms. LA queen been avoiding us much?" Nathan asked Haley hit him.

"You could say that I guess. I had to get out of here and all the drama. Yeah I was mad when I left so I avoided everyone…but once I got over it I guess I thought it had been too long." Brooke said

"Ok enough crappy old drama." A familiar voice said that sent chills up Brooke's spine.

She turned around and saw Lucas. "Brooke hi." He said

She forced a smile. "Hey Lucas." He hugged her.

"So how have you been?" he asked

"Good. You? I've seen some of your books."

"Yeah I've been good." they all went to a table and sat down.

"Ok we all know what we've been doing for the last ten years. But Brooke you've been a mystery. Other then working in LA what have you been up to?" Peyton asked

"Nothing really. I have a daughter Leila. She keeps me pretty busy."

"Do you have any pictures?" Haley asked

"Um yeah." Brooke pulled one out of her wallet. "We just had this one taken."

"Oh Brooke she's beautiful." Peyton said

"Thanks…what about you guys pictures of kids?" she asked diverting the attention off herself.

"Here's Molly she just turned 5. She is most definitely Haley's daughter. Oh here's Ross he's the little clown in the bunch." Nathan bragged.

"Nathan they both look just like you. Haley are you sure that they're yours?" Brooke joked

"Sometimes not so much." Haley said

Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her. She was more beautiful the ever. But she wasn't the same old Brooke Davis that he knew. Something was different, she had changed.


	3. It's Been Awhile

Sadly I still don't own OTH or Chad but I'll keep wishing

Thanks for everyone's replies love em.

Chapter 3 It's Been Awhile

Brooke and Peyton decided to talk after the reunion so Peyton gave her a ride back to the hotel. "Brooke are you really ok? You were quiet tonight." Peyton asked

"Yeah. Its just weird being back here."

"I bet…but you seemed tense tonight like you didn't want to talk about your life in LA."

Brooke shrugged. "Guess I don't really want to brag about my new life."

"Oh yeah…who are you and what did you do with Brooke?" Peyton joked.

"People change Peyton." Brooke said opening the door.

"Can I meet her?"

"Leila yeah." They went into the room. "Oh Mrs. McFadden (Mouth's Mom) thank you so much for watching her."

"You're welcome sweetie. She was an angel. Did you have fun tonight?" she asked

"Yeah. But I didn't see Mouth or Erica." Brooke said

"Oh they didn't come back for the reunion. He's busy with the polotics and she's hot on his tails plus they are expecting and she didn't feel like flying. They are living in California not to far from you."

"I know I talked to Erica a few weeks ago…we just didn't discuss the reunion." Brooke said

"Ok well I better go." Mrs. McFadden left.

"Well you aren't alone in LA after all."

"No. they moved out there a few years ago. Let me go get Leila." Brooke went into the bedroom and came back with Leila a few minutes later.

"Oh Brooke she's beautiful. She looks just like you."

Brooke smiled. "Everyone says that, but I don't see it all I see is Travis and Ryan."

"Who are they?" Peyton asked

Brooke grasped the ring around her neck. "Travis is…was my husband and Ryan is Leila's twin brother."

"Oh twins. How come you didn't bring Ryan with you? Is he with Travis?" Peyton asked

Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "Umm they died a few months ago."

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have bugged you about it." Brooke shook her head.

"It's ok. Leila is a constant reminder of the two of them."

"Its late I should really get home. But listen if you're staying for a couple days we could get together."

"Yeah I'm staying the weekend." Brooke said

Peyton nodded "Ok then. I'll call you." Peyton hugged her and headed toward the door but she stopped.

"Brooke for what its worth I regret what I said back then about Lucas." Brooke shrugged

"Don't worry about it." Peyton nodded and left.

Brooke hugged Leila. "Oh baby girl its just you and me." She rocked Leila back to sleep and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Why Travis? Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to take Ryan with you?" she began to sob while still holding her daughter.

Lucas walked into the café and saw his mom talking to a familiar brunette. He walked over to the counter.

"Hi son." Karen said

"Hi mom."

"Do you want your usual?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll get it. Why don't you go talk to Brooke." Karen said pointing to Brooke who was in the corner with Leila. Lucas nodded. He walked over to Brooke and Leila.

"Hey Brooke." She looked up and smiled

"Hey Luke."

"This must be Leila."

"Yeah. Do you want to sit?" she asked

"Um sure." He sat down across from her. "So how have you been?"

"Good. Didn't we have this awkward conversation last night?" Brooke asked

"Yeah I think we did. I don't really know what to say to you. I have a million things I want to say…but I don't know where to start."

"I understand. Try the beginning." Brooke said

"It seems too late for that." He s said looking at Leila.

"Leila won't mind. She lets me talk all the time." Brooke teased.

"What about your husband?"

"He's dead." Brooke said

"Oh Brooke I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Thanks... So when can I expect your next book?"

"Um probably by Christmas." Brooke nodded. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked

"Sure."

"God this place hasn't changed one bit in ten years." Brooke said

"No I don't think it ever will." Lucas said laughing a little.

"Probably not…but it's kind of nice to have something that is always here." Brooke said

"Yeah I guess. But you seem to have a pretty nice life in LA."

"Things are getting better." She said

"Brooke I know that a lot has happened over the years."

She nodded. "A lot happened with us Luke." She added

"Yeah and I regret the way things were. I wish that I could change the way I acted back then."

"Its old news Lucas. Don't let it bog you down." He nodded.

"You're right I just wish I wouldn't have said anything that I didn't mean."

"Oh I think you meant it." She said

"Only for a split second. But the minute it left my mouth I wanted to take it back."

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah Brooke I didn't want to hurt you. I was in a weird place back then I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't want to hurt you I had planned on spending my life with you and in one stupid moment I messed it all up." Chad said

"Yeah you could say that…no Lucas truthfully we both did. We were young and stupid what did we know about love then?"

"Not much more then I know now." He said which made Brooke laugh.

"Can't say I know much more." Brooke said

"You were married and have a kid you know so much more then I do." Lucas said

"Travis changed me he showed me that people aren't out to hurt me and that love is a good thing. I let my guard down."

"That's good." he said

"Well thanks for walking us home." Brooke said

"You're welcome. Um how long are you here for?"

"I leave tomorrow night."

"Oh well maybe we can get together tomorrow before you go?" Lucas suggested

"Yeah as long as you don't mind a baby tagging a long."

"No she's great."

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow." Brooke said Lucas nodded and watched them go inside


	4. A Long Weekend

Chapter 4 A Long Weekend

Brooke was packing her stuff she saw a piece of paper that had Lucas's number on it. She sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Kate it's me." Brooke said

"Oh hey getting ready to leave?" she asked

"Um no…I'm going to stay for a couple more days. I haven't seen these people in ten years a weekend just wasn't long enough." Brooke explained.

"Ok I can handle things here. Just call me when you head back."

"I will. I'll call and check on things later Leila's waking up."

"Alright give her a kiss for me." Kate said

"Of course. Bye." Brooke put the phone down and picked up Leila. "Well baby girl looks like we're going to be here for a couple more days."

Lucas was just leaving work when his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey it's Brooke."

"Oh hey. I thought you were leaving tonight." He said

"I was…but I decided to stay a couple more days. Catch up with everyone you know."

"Well I'm glad. We should have lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Ok I have to edit some chapters but I'll call you later."

Brooke smiled. "You better."

Peyton and Haley were both at the café when they saw Brooke and Leila come in. "Hey Brooke I thought you were leaving." Peyton said

"You know its funny, for the place I couldn't wait to run away from for some reason I can't leave." Brooke said

"Well good. You can have dinner with us." Haley said a little boy about Leila's age was in her lap. "Well this must be Leila. This is Ross. You two can play together." Haley said

Brooke sat down but couldn't take her eyes off the little boy, it made her think about her little boy. Haley's phone started ringing.

"Oh I need to take this. Will you guys watch him?" she asked putting Ross in his highchair.

Peyton saw Brooke looking at Ross. "Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah…just thinking."

"Is it hard to see a baby about Ryan's age?"

"Sometimes…but every time I look at Leila I see Ryan and Travis but I just have to get passed all that."

"That has to be hard though." Peyton said

"Yeah it is…but I have Leila she keeps me going." Peyton nodded. Haley came back.

"Ok that was Nathan I have to go Molly's sick."

"Oh that's not cool." Brooke said

"Brooke we have to do something before you leave."

"Yeah." Brooke said

"Ok bye ladies." Haley got Ross and left.

"Brooke I know you said that you're passed everything that went on between us back then…but I can't. I hate that I hurt you. I know that you were hurt by Lucas and I just added to that."

"Peyton that was ten years ago. I've gotten over it. Why is this still bugging you?" Brooke asked

"I have a hard time believing that. If you were over it, then how come you didn't ever call me when you were getting married or when you were pregnant. Why would something as huge as your husband and son dying and you don't call me?"

Brooke looked at Leila and then back at Peyton. "When I met Travis it was my time to start over, the stupid slut that I was in Tree Hill didn't exist. I guess I just wanted to get passed that be somebody different. My entire world revolved around Travis and of course my business. Then I had Ryan and Leila the three of them became my world…then that was taken away. I didn't talk to anyone unless they bombarded themselves into my life. I realized that I needed my friends…that's why I'm here I guess."

Peyton nodded. "Peyt…don't take what I said the wrong way. I was young and upset back then. I realized that life is short and I can't spend it all being mad about something stupid. So I regret that I lost ten years with my best friend."

Peyton smiled which made Brooke smile. "Well I think we have some time to make up for."

"Yeah we do." Brooke agreed.

The next day Brooke met Lucas at a restaurant. He was shocked that she didn't bring Leila with her. "Hey where's Leila?" he asked

"She's with Mrs. McFadden."

"Mouth's mom?"

"Yeah, Mouth and Erica live near me so when she heard I was coming here she offered to keep Leila."

"That's good. you look great by the way."

Brooke smiled it had been a while since a man had told her that. "Thanks."

They ate and talked for a while. There was one question that had been on Brooke's mind ever since she saw him. Finally she got up the nerve to ask

"Lucas can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you still single?"

"Um that's hard to answer…truthfully its you."

She was shocked. "Me?"

"Yeah. Brooke no woman has ever compared to you. I don't want to settle."

Brooke nodded "You shouldn't settle for anything Lucas…but I'm not the same person I was back then."

"I can tell…you're more at ease, happier, not as closed off. Was that all because of Travis?"

"Yeah mostly. He told me one day that if I never put my heart on the line again I would be missing out on everything good in the world, so I did. I don't regret anything about it."

"I'm glad you're happy." Brooke nodded and started playing with the ring around her neck. "Brooke?"

"Its nothing."

Lucas looked her in the eyes. "You can talk to me."

"When I met Travis I was angry at the world, at you, at my parents, and most of all at myself for letting all of you in. he showed me that I deserved better, that the whole tough girl façade that I put on didn't have to be a façade I could actually not let all those things bother me. I fell in love with him…I let him take care of me…and he gave me everything I never knew I wanted. But…sometimes I wonder if I was really in love with him or the fact that he supported me emotionally and financially. Plus he loved me for me, no questions asked." Lucas nodded. "Don't get me wrong I know I loved Travis still do…but I don't know if he was my soul mate."

"I think if you have to question it then its not really there." Lucas said

"Yeah makes sense. But I love my kids and he was a wonderful husband and father…and I'm rambling sorry."

Lucas smiled "No its ok. Your face lights up when you talk about the kids."

"They…Leila is my life." Brooke said

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

She shook her head. "Leila and I were asleep, she'd been up the whole night before with a cold. Travis took Ryan to get some breakfast…an 18 wheeler swerved into their lane and forced them off the road."

"Brooke I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Thanks…ok no more depressing stuff."

Lucas nodded. "Ok I think we should go get some ice cream."

Brooke smiled "You know the way to my heart huh?" he laughed.


	5. You Can Always Come Home

I still don't own anything…thanks to everyone that's reviewed.

Chapter 5 You Can Always Come Home

"So you're really going home?" Lucas asked

"Yeah have to or Kate might go insane." Brooke said

"Well call me."

She hugged him. "I will. Thanks for listening and everything."

"Of course. I'll see you Leila; take care of your mommy." Leila smiled and cooed at him.

"We should really get going. I'll call you later."

"Ok bye you two." Lucas said as they got on the elevator.

Kate met Brooke and Leila at the airport. She smiled when she saw the two of them.

"Yay , you're home I'm so glad." Kate said hugging them.

"Hey Kate, its good to be home." Brooke said Kate took Leila so Brooke could get the luggage.

"How was the reunion?"

"It was ok."

"Ok, Brooke it had to be more then ok, you stayed two extra days." Kate said

"The reunion was ok. Seeing everyone again was great. One of my old friends has a little boy Leila's age."

"Ooh tough." Kate said

"Yeah it was. But I saw the guy Lucas that I was in love with in high school. We had a good time."

"That's good. You need some male attention."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Kate Travis has only been gone six months. I can't move on right now."

"I'm not saying that you should get married again. Just go have some fun with someone without me."

"Tired of me are we?"

Kate hugged her. "Never. But you need some other friends." Kate said

Brooke was glad to be home. She loved her house it was near the beach and big enough for her and Leila. Most people figured that she would have moved, but she couldn't bare to leave the memories. Travis had bought that house for her. They had spent many nights together there. She had told Travis that she was pregnant there. They had brought the kids home there, they were a family there. She couldn't leave there were memories there that she could one day share with Leila. She put Leila down for a nap and went into her office to work. She saw her wedding picture and the hospital pictures of the kids she slightly smiled seeing all of them.

The next day Brooke was at work, when Kate came in. "Hey I went to see Leila and she's not downstairs." Kate said they have a daycare center at work.

"Yeah she had a cough so she's with your mom."

"Oh I hope she doesn't get sick."

"Me too." Brooke said

"B are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Yeah I'm fine." Kate sat down across from her and looked her in the eyes. Brooke sighed. "Kate I've been gone for days and I have a lot to catch up on, there's nothing wrong." Brooke said with a little stern tone.

"Ok. We have a meeting in twenty minutes." Kate said dropping the subject.

"Ok I'm ready."

After the meeting Brooke called to check on Leila. "So she's better?.. That's good…Yeah I shouldn't work late. Thanks for keeping her…ok bye." When Brooke turned around Kate was behind her. "God Kate don't do that!" Brooke said

"Sorry. How's Leila?" she asked

"She's a little better." Brooke said putting her phone back in her purse and sitting down.

"I say we go to lunch." Kate suggested.

"No I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere." Brooke said

"Well I can order us something and we can eat here."

"Ok." Kate got the phonebook and went to her desk while Brooke continued to work.

"Ok food's here." Kate said putting Chinese food on her desk

"Ok thanks." Brooke said not taking her eyes off her computer. Kate sat down next to Brooke and turned off the computer screen. "What are you doing?" Brooke asked

"What is going on Brooke? I've known you for ten years I know that something is wrong."

Brooke sighed. "Last night when I got home I was flooded with so many memories of me and Travis. I miss him Kate, I miss them both." Brooke said as tears filled her eyes.

Kate hugged her. "Sweetie I know. I miss my brother everyday. I wish I could fix it but I can't. But I'm here for you. You could have called me last night, we could have talked."

"I didn't really want to talk, I just watched Leila sleep and imagine what Ryan would look like."

"Brooke you're torturing yourself. I know this is killing you, but maybe you should move. Being in that house doesn't help you."

"I'm afraid if I move that I'll lose the last piece of them that I have."

"Not true. They will both be with you always. In your heart, in you memories and when you look at Leila."

Brooke nodded. "I guess you're right."

"How long has this been bugging you?" Kate asked

"It got better. But when I came back from the reunion it all hit me again." Brooke explained.

"That's because you were away from it. Why don't you and Leila come stay with me for a few days?"

"We'll be fine."

"Leila will be. You won't Brooke come on the look on your face when you talked about them is something I haven't seen in months. You were getting better and able to deal. Don't let it all go down the drain." Brooke nodded.

The rest of the day Brooke couldn't stop thinking about moving in with Kate. Maybe a change of scenery would do her some good. She had been alone for months, maybe having someone to talk to would do her some good. Before she left work she saw Kate.

"So did you think about my offer?" Kate asked

"Yeah I did I think you're right. I need to get out of the house for a while." Brooke said

"Of course you do. So we'll go to the house get Leila and some stuff. Then get some dinner."

Brooke smiled. "Sounds good."

That night Brooke was rocking Leila trying to get her to sleep when Kate came in. "How's she doing?" Kate asked

"She's almost asleep. Kate thanks for letting us stay."

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to think that my sister in law/ best friend and niece are alone and they could have stayed here with me." Brooke nodded she put Leila down in the crib and the two walked into the living room.

"Kate I kinda need your help."

"With what?"

"I have to move on with my life. But I need your help to find a way to do it." Brooke explained.

"Of course I'll help. But how exactly do you want me to help you?"

"I don't know. I know I'm not anywhere near ready to date. But I can't keep wandering around that house not fully living my life."

"I can help with that. We used to do stuff, shop, movies, dinner. We should start doing it again. My mom would love to keep Leila."

"Yeah we should do that again." Brooke agreed.

About a week later Brooke had dropped Leila off at her mother in laws' and ran home to change because she and Kate were going out to dinner. While she was changing clothes her cell phone rang twice and as she was putting on her shoes the doorbell rang. She quickly ran downstairs and opened the door. "Ok Kate I'm almost ready chill." She said before she even looked at the person on the doorstep. "Lucas OMG what are you doing here?"


	6. Remembering

Sadly I own nothing…but I'll keep hoping. Thanks to everyone that has replied...they're great.

Chapter 6 Remembering

"Lucas OMG what are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Well hello to you too…I came to see you."

She smiled. "Well I'm glad you did. Come in." he did.

"Nice house."

"Thanks…so you came to see me huh?"

"Yeah. I couldn't get you off my mind once you left." Lucas said

"Well that's sweet." The doorbell rang again. "That must be Kate."

"Oh did you have plans? I'm sorry I called a couple times but you didn't answer."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." She opened the door.

"Hey are you ready?... and you have company." Kate said when she saw Lucas.

"Yeah, Lucas this is Kate. Kate this is my sister in law/ best friend/ business partner."

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Kate said "Well Brooke and I were going to dinner, if you want to join us." Kate suggested.

"Yeah Lucas come with us." Brooke said

"Sure."

They go to a burger place and talk for hours. "You wrote 'Never Before, Never Again?" Kate asked

"Yeah, it told the story of what happened to all of us in high school." Lucas said

"Whoa, all that stuff actually happened?"

"Most of it yeah." He said

"That was an amazing book. You have to write a sequel." She said

"I might one day." He said

Kate looked at her watch "Ok I better go. Lucas it was nice meeting you."

"You too." Brooke followed Kate to the door.

"Kate you don't have to go."

"Yeah I do. You two need some alone time…he's a nice guy Brooke."

She looked over at Lucas. "Yeah he is." She said playing with the ring around her neck.

"My brother would want you to be happy." Kate hugged her friend and left.

Brooke went back to the table and sat down. "Well you've won Kate over."

Lucas laughed. "That's good I guess." Brooke nodded. "So um…are you upset that I just showed up?" he asked

"No I'm kind of glad you did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I missed you Luke." He held her hand

"I've missed you too."

"I should really go get Leila, do you want to come back to the house with me?" she asked

"Yeah."

While Brooke was putting Leila to sleep Lucas looked around the living room. Brooke had always had a million pictures, he saw her in a wedding dress and figured the guy with her was Travis. There was pictures of her and Kate and Travis. Pictures of Brooke while she was pregnant and a sonogram picture of two babies next two it was a picture of Brooke and Travis both holding a baby. He heard Brooke coming downstairs.

"Well she's finally asleep." Brooke said

"That's good. You still a love for pictures I see."

"Yeah I do. It's an obsession I guess." Brooke giggled.

" Is this Travis?" he asked pointing to the picture on the table.

"Yeah. That's Ryan." Brooke said holding up a picture of both the babies.

"He was gorgeous." Brooke smiled and nodded. "Have I ever told you how incredibly strong you are?"

"Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah I'm Wonder Woman."

Lucas laughed. "You know what I mean, if I was you I doubt that I would be able to get up in the morning. But you have you keep on going."

"I have to for Leila."

"Are you happy?"

"Forward tonight aren't we? Um I think I am yeah. Or at least I'm not as miserable as I was."

"That's good I guess. You deserve to be happy Brooke."

"So do you. Date a girl, have some sex, something." Lucas laughed at her comment.

The next day they went to lunch. "No way I can't believe that you had it removed." Brooke said looking at Lucas' arm.

"I had to. Once you reach a certain age a tattoo looks stupid"

Brooke laughed "Oh really?"

"Well yours will always be sexy, but mine was stupid."

"Lucas I thought I taught you how to have fun. I leave Tree Hill and you resort back to your old ways."

He shrugged "What can I say."

"Hopeless, Lucas you're hopeless."

"My mom keeps talking about you. She told me that I should come here and make up for every stupid thing I ever did."

"Well that's a lot of making up.' Brooke joked

"Yeah it is. I wouldn't know where to start." Lucas said

That night Brooke was laying in bed thinking about Lucas. What could he do to make it up to her? She didn't know. She started thinking about what happened between them. Brooke's parents wanted her to move to California once again she was trying to convince them to let her stay.

_Brooke was sitting on the bleachers at the Rivercourt with Mouth while Lucas and the guys played. "And Lucas for the win." Mouth said _

"_You go Broody." Brooke said kissing him. _

"_Look at that he wins and gets the girl, there's just no losing for this guy." Skills said they other three guys walked off leaving Brooke and Lucas alone. _

"_Ugh I don't know what I'm going to do if I have to leave you." Brooke said _

"_Brooke." _

"_I mean my parents are so stupid, they think I'm wasting my life staying here with you." _

"_Maybe you are." Lucas said _

"_What are you talking about?" she asked_

"_Look at us Brooke do you really think that we have a future together?" _

"_Yeah I do. I see us going to the same college, getting married and having kids. Don't you?" she asked_

"_No I don't. Brooke we don't have a future together, we're too different. We both need different things. Things that we can't give one another." Brooke started to cry. _

"_I can't believe you said that." _

"_Brooke." He reached out to touch her. _

"_Don't touch me." She pulled away. "I can't believe you Lucas, you string me along again and now you tell me this. I can't believe I gave you another chance. You told me you loved me." She ran to her car crying._

Brooke wiped a tear from her eye and bit her bottom lip, things certainly were bad then.


	7. Trapped Inside my own head

Chapter 7 Trapped Inside My Own Head

Brooke was working at home the next night when there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it. "Lucas hey." She smiled

"Hey. Can we talk?" he asked

"Yeah sure." They went and sat down on the couch.

"Brooke I know this probably isn't the best time to tell you this…but I've waited ten years and I have to do it now."

"Lucas what's up?"

"Brooke I love you. I have loved you for years. That's why I'm still single I can't find another woman who makes me feel the same way you did. I know the timing is off but I had to tell you."

"Then why did you tell me that we didn't have a future together?" Brooke asked.

"Because I didn't think that I was good enough for you. You deserved the world and that was something that didn't think I could give you."

"That was never true. Lucas you meant everything to me that was why I left it hurt so much to see when I thought you didn't love me." Lucas stroked her cheek.

"Well I guess we always had a problem with communicating."

Brooke smiled "Yeah I guess so."

Lucas got up. "I should go." Brooke grabbed his arm to stop him. Lucas looked at her when she stood up to face him. Both made eye contact and felt like they were trying to read into the others' soul. Brooke took a step towards him and then kissed him. Both felt unsure about what was going on. They both felt like it was right but afraid that the other person didn't feel that way. Lucas ran his fingers through her hair. "God I've missed you." he said

"Me too." She kissed him again and lead him to her bedroom.

Brooke untangled herself from Lucas' grasp and the sheets and put on her robe, then opened the doors onto the balcony. The air was cool on her skin. She tightened her robe around her body.

'What did I do? I can't believe I let this happen again. I let him in again. I'm not some stupid teenager anymore I should have stopped this. I shouldn't have let him in. neither one of us can afford to get hurt again.' She looked at the ring around her neck and sighed. 'Travis why did you have to break down the walls? I had everything figured out I wouldn't let another guy in and I wouldn't get hurt, but no you convinced me that I could love again…you left me we were happy, but you left me.' Brooke started to cry. She wiped her tears and sighed. "Its not fair…its not fair. Everyone that I have ever loved ends up leaving me." She sat down in the chair and pulled her knees to her chest. The day of the accident popped into her head.

She remembered hearing the door close that morning and was relieved that Travis had left so they wouldn't continue to fight. She rolled over and went back to sleep until the phone ringing woke her up a couple hours later.

"_Hello" _

"_Mrs. Reynolds, this is Holly from Memorial hospital ER, your husband and son have been brought in." _

_It took a minute for it to sink in. Travis…and Ryan. "OMG are they ok?" she asked_

"_No Ma'ma I'm sorry to tell you but they didn't make it. I'm sorry." _

_Brooke could feel the tears falling down her face as she dropped the phone. They were gone…they were both gone. She got up and ran into Leila's room and was relieved to see her daughter still asleep in her crib. _

Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why can't I just stop all the pain? I want it to stop. I just want to be happy. I guess every guy in my life will always hurt me. My dad, Lucas, and Travis." She got up and went back inside


	8. Waking up without you

**I still own nothing...wish I did though**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed**

Chapter 8 Waking Up Without You

The next morning Lucas woke up and there wasn't anyone next to him. He saw a note on the nightstand 'Lucas I had to get to work- Brooke.' He sighed and got dressed.

Lucas called Brooke all the way to the office but she didn't answer. He started thinking that maybe they had made a mistake. Maybe Brooke wasn't ready, Travis had only been gone a few months. Maybe she was just caught up in the moment and regretted it, that's why she left. He stopped the car and went into the building. He went to the office and saw Kate, but no Brooke. Kate smiled when she saw him.

"Lucas hi"

"Hi. Have you seen Brooke?"

"She said she was working from home today."

"I was there and she left me a note saying she was at work."

Kate sighed. "Were you two together last night?" Kate asked

"Yeah."

"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel. I know Brooke she's just scared. She's afraid that she's going to lose another guy in her life."

"Where is she?" he asked

"Give her some time. She'll be home tonight." Lucas nodded.

**Sorry its so short, but I've been busy **


	9. Tell me something I don't know

**Still own nothing...wish I did though**

Chapter 9 Tell me Something I Don't Know

When Brooke got home Lucas was sitting on her doorstep. "Have you been here all day?" she asked

"No about an hour. Kate said you didn't come in and you'd be home tonight." Brooke nodded. "So where did you go?" he asked

"I dropped Leila off at daycare and had to run a few errands, then I had a meeting." Lucas nodded. "Luke listen…I'm sorry about leaving this morning…I just." She stopped and looked down at her hands.

"Its ok Brooke I've had all day to figure it out. I got the message. I just wanted to let you know." He stood up and walked towards his car.

"Lucas wait."

"Why Brooke. I told you that I loved you and you just split."

She sighed as tears filled her eyes. "I'm afraid Lucas." She said

"Of what?" he asked getting a little aggravated

"That if I open my heart to you again that I could lose you. I have lost so many people that I love." Tears were now falling down her face. Lucas took a couple steps toward her.

"You won't lose me Brooke." He said

"You don't know that. Not for sure."

He shook his head and walked toward her. "You're right I don't. No one does. But Brooke we just have to make due with the time we have." He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked he nodded.

"Where's Leila?" Lucas asked

"She's staying the night with my mother in law."

"Oh ok."

"I know you're right Lucas. But its hard to accept my parents have died, my husband and my little boy died. I don't want to lose you too." He hugged her.

"Brooke I'm not going anywhere. If I have to wrap myself up in bubble wrap to prove that to you I will."

Brooke laughed. "That would look weird." She said

"Yeah it would. But you can't spend the rest of your life in this house not letting anyone love you. That's not healthy, its not healthy for Leila."

"That's what Kate says."

"Well great minds think alike." Lucas joked.

"I'm sorry about splitting this morning…I just freaked. I started thinking about us and Travis and I couldn't be here anymore."

"That's understandable. Brooke you can talk to me, I'm here." The phone rang and Brooke went to answer it.

"Hello…oh hi Gene, how's my princess?.. That's good…oh yeah she started doing that…haha yeah…ok give her a kiss for me…ok bye." Brooke hung up.

"Lucas."

"Yeah."

"If we start this relationship…what about Leila?"

"What about her?" he asked

"Can you raise another man's child?"

"Brooke."

"I know that's tough…but she will always be here, she is a huge part of my life. Can you accept that?"

"Of course I can. It will be tough raising a child instantly…but I will try. I don't care who Leila's father is, she 's a part of you and I will love her because of that."

Brooke smiled and kissed him. "That was a good answer."

Brooke was lying in Lucas' lap and they were watching a movie. "We were fighting."

"What?" he asked clearly confused by her statement.

"Travis and I were fighting that morning. He was going to work and I was angry because Leila was sick and he was going to leave me here with both babies. So he took Ryan with him when he went to get breakfast so I could sleep in."

Lucas rubbed her back. "Brooke it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I accused him of being a horrible parent. Of not loving me or his children. If we hadn't of gotten in that fight he wouldn't have left that morning."

Lucas stroked her cheek. "Brooke even if you hadn't of gotten in that fight he still could have gone to work and it could have happened then, or something else."

"I know…but I just wish he hadn't of taken Ryan. Travis and I were having problems. Both of us working and having two babies is hard. We fought all the time. I just wish that he had left Ryan here."

"I know baby." Lucas said and then kissed her cheek.


	10. The Ball Is In Your Court

**I still own nothing**

**I love all the reviews keep them coming...they keep me motivated**

Chapter 10 The Ball Is In Your Court

Brooke and Lucas take Leila to the park for a picnic. "She's an amazing baby. She can sit up and is almost ready to crawl and she babbles a lot."

"Well that is because she is my child. She's seven months old most babies that age can sit up and can usually crawl or close to it."

"Well what can I say I'm not very experienced with babies."

Brooke laughed "You have a niece and nephew."

"Yeah, but I'm the uncle I go and visit not more then that."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to have to seriously think about dating you then huh." she joked.

" About that, I know that you still have to figure things out. I'm going back to Tree Hill to see my editor. So that will give you a couple days to figure things out. I'll give you that time."

"When are you going?" she asked

"Day after tomorrow. You can take all the time you need, I'll call you in a couple days and just let me know if you want me to come back or not." Brooke nodded.

She at her desk thinking about what Lucas had said. It was up to her. What did she want? That was easy, she wanted to be happy and she was happy with Lucas. But how could she put her heart on the line again she not only had to think about herself and Lucas, Leila was important too. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kate coming over and sitting on her desk.

"Hey you, nice trip?"

"Huh?" Brooke asked

"You were a million miles away."

"Yeah sorry. I've just been thinking about Lucas."

"Well he's easy on the eyes. I wouldn't mind thinking about him either."

"He told me that the ball is in my court."

"Ooh an assertive man I like." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what to do."

"Brooke you're so melodramatic. You know what you want. Your heart knows, stop thinking and feel."

"That sounds so easy. Travis has only been gone a few months."

"Yes and I miss my brother, just like I know you do. But the two of you weren't happy we all know that. The kids changed you and neither of you were the same person the other fell in love with. Lucas loves a different Brooke then Travis did. Give it a shot." Kate got up and walked off.

That afternoon Brooke went to the cemetery. She put flowers on both Travis' and Ryan's graves and sat down at the bench that was by them. "Ok Travis I don't know if you can see what's going on here. But if you can I need your help. I know that things were messed up between us at the end, but I did love you. We had two beautiful kids together. Well Lucas is here, we were in love many years ago, and now he makes me happy Travis, really happy. He's great with Leila. I need your help you could always make me see something that I had missed. Should I let him in or should I push him away?" Brooke leaned down to brush some dirt off Ryan's grave when she felt her necklace come off. She picked it up off the ground and looked at it, the clasp had broken. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Travis is this your weird sign?" she put the necklace in her pocket.

"Come on Travis you know I wanted something more concrete, I didn't want to have to think about it." She sighed. " I know you're taking care of Ryan. I hope you're watching Leila, she's amazing watching her grow, everyday she discovers something new…Thanks Travis." She got up and went back to her car.

Lucas was in his hotel when there was a knock on the door. He was a little shocked to see Brooke there. He smiled at her "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"I know. Can we talk?"


	11. What You have been waiting for or not

**I still don't own anything...but its on my christmas list**

Chapter 11 What You've Been Waiting For…Or Not

"Of course we can talk, come in." she did.

"I know its late I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. What's going on Brooke?" he asked nervously awaiting of what she was going to say.

"I've been thinking about us. But no matter how I turned it around in my head, it still came out the same way. You have hurt me so many times." Lucas nodded as his heart sank. "I even went to the cemetery to talk to Travis, to see if he could point me in the right direction."

"Brooke I get it. I hurt you, and you can't get over it. I understand." Brooke walked over to him and put her finger over his lips.

"We really have a problem with communicating you know. Would you let me finish. I went to the cemetery and I realized that I was holding an old grudge for something that happened years ago. I need to let go of that and see where the future will take me…take us."

"Us?" he asked

"Yes Luke, us. You're the only guy other then Travis who I ever made a future with. I want to try again…but take it slow."

"I can do that." Lucas said then he kissed her.

Brooke and Lucas were standing at the gate at the airport. Brooke kissed him.

"I don't want you to go, I just got you back." She whined.

Lucas smiled "I'll be back in a couple days. You could always come with me."

"I wish, but I have meeting tomorrow. I'll just have to entertain myself while you're away."

Lucas kissed her. "Yeah you will. I'll call you tonight."

Brooke was driving home from the airport when her cell rang. "Hello."

"Hey baby."

Brooke smiled. "Hey you. I thought you were going to call me when you got there."

"I was, but I needed to hear your voice." Lucas said

"You are so sweet. But you know that this phone call is costing you a lot of money."

"You're worth it. I'll call you tonight."

"You better."

Brooke was going insane without Lucas there, she wanted to see him, but it was only one more day then he'd be back here with her. Lucas was the same way. Tree Hill had always been his home, but now he wanted to be in California with Brooke. He wanted to take her out on a date and hopefully this time they would work out.

Brooke was fixing to leave work to pick Lucas up at the airport when she got a text message.

'Cheery flight was delayed. I'll just pick you up at your house at 7. And of course wear something amazing.- Lucas' Brooke smiled and grabbed her keys.

At 7 on the dot the doorbell rang. Brooke hurried to the door and opened it.

"Hey you." She said

"Hey. You look amazing." Lucas said

She smiled. "You told me to."

"Well you certainly did…ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Brooke asked

"I was thinking about recreating our first date."

"At the bar, where I made you get a tattoo?"

"Not that one, but that would be interesting…the second time."

"Walking along the pier and a picnic. Sounds great."

"Well lets go." He said

When they pulled up to the pier Brooke gasped. "Lucas this is amazing." There were twinkle lights to light the place up and a picnic dinner set up on the tables.

"How did you get all this done?" she asked

"Well I have a confession to make. My flight wasn't delayed I just needed the time to set all this up." Brooke kissed him.

"Well I'm glad you did."

"Lucas why did you want to recreate this date?" she asked after dinner.

"Because our first, first date was crazy and so were we it didn't turn out well in the end. But this one would have if I hadn't of been so stubborn."

"True." Brooke said

Lucas tickled her. "Oh really now?"

"No Lucas stop…stop ok…ok I take it back." She squealed.

Lucas stopped. "Ok then."

"Not." She said getting up and walking away.

"Oh it's on." Lucas said chasing her as Brooke started to laugh.

Lucas took her home. "Tonight was amazing." Brooke said kissing him.

"I'm glad." Lucas brushed the hair off her cheek.

"Its late, I should really go." She said.

"Ok." Lucas pulled away.

"You could stay the night" she said

"Are you sure?" he asked knowing that she wanted to take things slow.

"Yeah I haven't been so sure of something in a long time." She took his hand and lead him in.


	12. Little Things

**Sadly I still don't own anything**

Chapter 12 Little Things

Brooke woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs the next morning. She rolled over and felt that Lucas wasn't there and the she opened her eyes. Lucas walked into the bedroom with a tray of food.

"Morning beautiful. I made breakfast."

"Are you trying to spoil me?" she asked

"Yes is it working?"

Brooke laughed "Yeah it is."

"Good." Lucas said

"OMG Lucas this is amazing."

"It should be I learned from my mom."

"That explains it. You can cook for me any day." She said

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked

"I have to pick Leila up from Kate, then whatever I guess."

"Well I'd love to spend the day with the two of you if that's ok?"

"Of course that's ok." she said smiling.

They got dressed and drove to Kate's house. "So you and Kate are close." Lucas stated.

"Yeah she's my best friend. She's been there through everything." Brooke said

"Is that how you met Travis? Or was it the other way around?"

"I met them both together in college. Kate and I met first I met Travis a couple weeks later not knowing who he was." Lucas nodded. They pulled into Kate's driveway and walked to the door, where there was a note. 'B- Leila and I are in the backyard so come around back.' They walked around to the backyard and opened the gate.

"Hey you two." Brooke said

"Hey." Kate said

"How was she?"

"An angel as always. I think I might want one. But I don't want to stretch marks, and labor thing." Kate said

"Plus the diapers, crying, and sleepless nights." Brooke added.

"Yeah that too. So Lucas you're back in town. Good my friend here was getting lonely." Kate joked.

"Ok so now that Kate has shown that she's fourteen…let's go." Brooke said as she picked up Leila.

The three were playing in the backyard playing at Brooke's house, when Brooke's phone rang.

"Hello….oh hi Mr. Gilman…yes I have those numbers right here." She started to walk off and mouthed to Lucas 'I'll be back.' He nodded as she went inside. Lucas was left alone with Leila who noticed that her mother was gone and started to get a little fussy. He got up and put Leila into the swing and started to push it. Leila calmed down and smiled.

"Is that better?" he asked

When Brooke came back out she saw that Lucas was pushing Leila on the swing and could hear Leila laughing so she stopped to watch them.

"Are you having fun huh baby girl?" Leila laughed again. "Yeah you are."

Brooke smiled at the sight in front of her.


	13. Some wounds can never be healed

I still own nothing except Leila

**Chapter 13 Some Wounds Can Never Be Healed**

**_6 months later_**

Leila is now a year old. Brooke and Lucas are still together, he has moved to LA to be with her. He even told her that he has HCM. Brooke was at work when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Is this Brooke?" the man asked

"Yes it is." She said

"I am calling to tell that a car will pick you up at 6."

"A car?"

"Yes."

"Why? What's going on?" she asked

"That is all I know ma'am." Brooke hung up and was really confused. She heard the elevator doors open and Kate stepped off.

"Hey B." Kate said cheerfully.

"Hey how was the meeting?" Brooke asked

"Good…hey I was thinking that I'm falling down on auntly duties. So can I keep Leila tonight?" Kate asked

"Um sure."

"Yay. Ok I have to get back to work." Kate went into her office before Brooke could say anything else.

At 6 Brooke went downstairs and saw a limo parked outside and a driver waiting for her.

"Brooke?" he asked

"Yes. Where are we going?" she asked

"I can't tell you that ma'am." Brooke sighed and got inside.

When they pulled up to her house she was even more confused about what was going on.

"Ok ma'am I have this card from Mr. Scott for you."

Brooke took the card and opened it.

'Brooke go put on that new little blue dress you bought, and get back in the car. I'll meet you at the destination.'

Brooke went inside and quickly dressed and fixed her makeup. She took a look at herself in the mirror and sighed she looked amazing but her hair was blah. She turned on the curling iron and quickly curled a few pieces then put the rest up in a clip and then went back out to the car.

The whole ride there she had butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea what was going on or where she was going. When they pulled up to the pier she smiled and figured Lucas planned a romantic date for the two of them. The driver opened the door and let her out.

"Thank you." she said smiling. Brooke walked out to the pier and could see that there were once again twinkle lights. The closer she got she could see that they spelled something out on the rail. She tried to make it out.

"Will you marry me?" she said

"Will you?" Lucas asked coming up behind her with ring in his hand.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Yes of course I'll marry you." she ran over and hugged him. Lucas slid the ring on her finger.

Later that night Brooke untangled from the sheets and looked at Lucas who was asleep next to her. She fiddled with the ring that was on her finger and went out to the porch and sat down. She had a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew wasn't going away. 'Why does this have to hurt so much? I'm supposed to be over the moon about this, but I can't stand to lose him.' She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand touching her shoulder.

"Come out here often?" Lucas asked

"Only when I need to think." She said flatly.

Lucas sat down across from her. "Brooke what's going on?" he asked

"I can't do this Lucas."

"Do what?"

"This" she said taking off her ring. "I can't marry you." She handed him back the ring, but he wouldn't take it.

"No I'm not going to let you do this." He said

"Lucas take it please. I can't do this."

"Why? Why are you running away from this?" he asked

"I can't lose you. I've already lost one husband." Brooke said as tears started to fall.

"You aren't going to lose me." He said

"How do you know that for sure? You could have a heart attack because of the HCM."

Lucas sighed. "Brooke I have the HCM under control. You can't spend the rest of your life being afraid…I don't want to pressure you into doing anything that you aren't ready for. If you don't want to get married now then I'll wait for you. But you keep the ring and when you're ready to wear it, I'll be here." Lucas got up and kissed her tear stained cheek and left. Brooke was left on the patio with the ring in her hand and tears still flowing down her face.


	14. Cure all pill

**_Thanks for all the great reviews...hope you like this next chapter_**

**_I own absolutely nothing_**

**Chapter 14 Cure All Pill**

"You did what!" Kate asked in utter disbelief of what her friend had just told her.

"I told him I can't marry him."

"Why not?" Kate asked

"Because I'm seriously jinxed when it comes to relationships." Brooke said

Kate sighed. "Sweetie Trav dying wasn't your fault. You can't put your life on hold because you feel guilty." Kate said

"It's not that completely. Travis died; Lucas and I have had our issues. He has that heart thing. I can't risk losing him."

"What if he lives to be 80 and the two of you have a wonderful life together?"

"Kate."

"You know I'm right Brooke." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I have work to do."

Kate hung up the phone. "Brooke I know what will make all your troubles go away."

"And what might that be?" Brooke asked

"An all expense paid trip to Las Vegas. There's a cosmetics convention there next week."

"Sounds fun."

"Good I'll book the flight." Kate said cheerfully.

"Why are you not coming with me?" Brooke whined.

"I'm coming I'll just be there tomorrow. I have some things I need to take care of."

"Who's the man?" Brooke teased

"Funny aren't we. I'll see you later, now get going or you'll miss the plane."

Brooke got on the plane with a million things running through her mind. It was the first time that she had ever left Leila for more then a night and she didn't know if she could handle it. Plus she had been thinking about Lucas a lot, maybe getting a way from him for a couple days would be a good thing.


	15. Surprise Surprise

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I own absolutely nothing…but I'm still hoping. **_

Chapter 15 Surprise, Surprise

"Here's your room Ms. Davis." The bell hop said

Brooke smiled. "Thank you."

"If you need anything let us know."

"I will thanks." The man left and Brooke collapsed on the bed. She looked over at the bedside clock, she had a few hours until her meeting. She got up and decided to take a shower.

When she got out she walked back into the room to get her robe and saw Lucas sitting on the bed.

"Lucas!" she said quickly grabbing her robe and covering herself up.

Lucas just smiled. "Hey Brooke."

"What are you doing here?" she asked very confused

"This is my room." He said matter of factly.

"No its not, this is **my **room."

"Well the man at the front desk said this was my room. Kate even told me this was my room."

"Kate?" Brooke questioned, then it hit her. "I can't believe she did this."

"Did what?" Lucas asked playing dumb.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. She planned this whole thing so that you and I would end up together." She grabbed the phone and started to dial. "Ugh she's not answering. Kate its, Brooke I don't know what you're planning but its not funny. So I suggest that you get your skinny butt down here so I can yell at you." she hung up. "Ok Lucas you can go to your room now the jig is up."

Lucas laughed "Brooke this is my room. I don't know why you are having trouble with this."

"You can't stay here."

"Why not? Its not like we haven't been together before."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah but things are different now."

Lucas sighed "Yeah they are. Brooke you have to stop pushing everyone away, because eventually you're going to end up alone." Lucas grabbed his bag and left.

_**I know its short sorry I've been busy**_


	16. Vegas Baby

**I still own nothing…but I wish I did. **

**Chapter 16 Vegas Baby**

Brooke's meeting was canceled so she decided to go have a drink. To her dismay when she got down to the bar it was packed. The only empty seat was next to a familiar blonde guy that she had been avoiding for weeks. Brooke sighed and turned to leave, but stopped herself. She was going to have it out with Lucas once more and hopefully that last time. She sat down and Lucas was shocked to see her.

"Hey." He said Brooke nodded without a response. "Not talking tonight are we?" Lucas teased

"Not really in a social mood. I thought you were going home."

"No you told me to go to my room, so I got one of my own."

Brooke sighed. "Come on Lucas why are you doing this?"

"Because I won't let you push me away."

"I'm not pushing you away." He gave her a look. "Ok maybe I am, but that's only because I have been let down and abandoned by people so many times that it's just easier to push them away first."

"Brooke if you keep doing that then you will end up being alone."

"I know. That is a huge fear that I will end up alone."

"If you put your heart out there then you won't be alone…Give me your heart again Brooke I won't hurt you."

Brooke nodded.

The two were in Brooke's room talking. Brooke got up and opened her suitcase then pulled out a jewelry bag.

"What's this?" he asked

"The ring." She took it out and showed it to him.

Lucas smiled. "You still have it." He stated matter of factly

"Of course I still have it. You told me to keep it until I was ready." Lucas nodded trying to figure out where she was going with this. "I'm ready Luke. I want to be with you forever. You, me, and Leila we will be a happy family."

Lucas stood up and took the ring from her. Brooke stood there expecting him to put it on her finger. But he just looked at it.

"Brooke." He sighed "Are you really sure about this?" he asked not wanting to make the same mistake twice.

"Yes I am ready. More ready then you'll ever know."

Lucas nodded and put the ring back on her ringer.

"I say we go downstairs to the chapel and get married now, just us." Brooke said Lucas gave her a strange look. "We can do it for everyone else later, but this will just be about us the way it should be."

Lucas smiled "Let's go."

**I know it's short…I promise it will be longer next time but I have had a million things to do.**


	17. The Truth Comes out

**I still own nothing…but I wish I did. **

**Chapter 17 The Truth Comes Out**

"You did what?" Kate asked in shock.

"We got married." Brooke said

"I can't believe you did that." Haley said when Lucas was talking to her in the other room.

"What you and Nathan did it without so much as a word to anyone." Lucas said

"And why didn't you call me?" Kate asked

"It was spur of the moment." Brooke explained

"Well as long as you're happy then I'm happy for you." Haley said

"Good because I am extremely happy." Lucas said

Brooke sighed when she got off the phone. "Kate is a very tiring person." Brooke said

Lucas laughed. "I'm sorry. She didn't take it well?"

"Oh no she's excited, but is upset that I didn't tell her before."

Lucas laughed "Yeah Haley was the same way."

Brooke sat up and kissed him. "Are you happy that we did this?" she asked

"Of course. Aren't you?" he asked

"Yes I was just making sure that you didn't change your mind about marrying me. You get an instant family you know."

Lucas stroked her cheek. "Brooke I love Leila. The three of us will be a happy family." He kissed her.

"Have you told your mom yet?" Brooke asked later

"No I called but she wasn't in."

"Well call her. I want Karen to know"

Lucas picked up his cell phone and dialed, then put it on speaker so Brooke could hear

"Hello." Karen said

"Hi mom."

"Oh Lucas honey how are you?"

"I'm good. Listen I have some news."

"Ok what is it?" she asked

"Well Brooke and I got married last night."

"You what?" Karen asked in shock

"We got married Mom."

"Oh Lucas that's wonderful. You and Brooke belong together. When are you going home?" she asked

"Tomorrow."

"Ok great, I can be in LA in a couple of days, we can start planning a wedding."

"Whoa Mom calm down, we'll talk about this later." Lucas said

"Ok well I love you."

"You too Mom bye." He hung up. "See I told you she'd be excited." He said to Brooke

"You were right. I think Karen's right, we should have a wedding once we get home."

Lucas kissed her neck. "Whatever you want." He said in between kisses.

"Ok when I said I wanted to move in with you, I assumed that you were going to help me move my stuff in." Lucas said carrying in yet another box.

Brooke laughed while holding Leila. "Well you know what they say about people who assume."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he put the box down. "That's the last box." He said

"Good." Brooke kissed him. "Moving makes me hungry."

"Let's go get some lunch."

"I'm glad you're here Broody." Brooke said

"Me too Cheery." He kissed her cheek.

That night Brooke was laying in Lucas' arms as he was rubbing her back.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, regretting it the minute it came out of his mouth. What was going through Brooke's mind was never a good subject for late night conversation.

Brooke lifted her up off his chest. "I want to move."

Lucas gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Move into our own place. Start our new life together there. This was the house that Travis and I bought together to have our family. It doesn't seem right for you and I to start our life together here."

Lucas brushed the hair off her face. "Well we can start looking for places tomorrow."

Brooke smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not recently." Brooke passionately kissed him. Lucas pulled away. "But you couldn't have thought about this before I moved all my stuff in?" he asked jokingly. Brooke rolled her eyes and they both laughed.

**See it's longer like I promised**


	18. Wedding Bells Again

**I still own nothing…but I wish I did**

**Ch 18 Wedding Bells Again**.

"So Haley and Nathan are coming?" Karen asked

"Yes along with Jake and Peyton. They're all coming for the wedding." Lucas said

"Well that's good." she said Brooke came back into the room and put her phone down.

"Well apparently Haley and Peyton are throwing me a bachelorette party." She said with a sigh.

Lucas laughed. "Of course they are. You threw Haley one."

"I know, but that was over ten years ago, we've grown up. I just think it's a little immature." Brooke said almost sounding convincing.

Both Karen and Lucas started to laugh, which caused Brooke to laugh.

"I didn't think I was going to be able to get that all out." Brooke said still laughing. "Oh and Nathan and Jake are also throwing you a bachelor party." She added

"Ooh strippers." Lucas said with a cheesy smile on his face.

Karen hit him on the chest playfully and Brooke threw a pillow at him.

"Oh you think you're soooo funny." Brooke said.

Lucas was waiting at the airport for Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, and all the kids. He saw Molly running towards him. He kneeled down and she ran straight into his arms.

"Uncle Lucas!" she screamed.

"Hey sweetie."

Nathan and Haley who was carrying Ross came towards him.

"Hey bro." he said to Nathan.

"Hey. So I heard a crazy rumor that you were fixing to join the married club." Nathan said

Lucas smiled "Yeah I am."

"Well be careful they aren't the same once they get the ring on their finger." Nathan joked.

Haley scoffed and hit him. "Not funny." She hugged Lucas. "So how are things going?" she asked

"Pretty good, crazy with the wedding but Brooke and my mom are doing most of that."

"Always fun. Well let's go I am dying to see Leila and Brooke." Haley said

"Not so fast, we're waiting for some other people." Lucas said

"Who?" Nathan asked

"Us." Peyton said

Nathan and Haley turned around "I didn't know you guys were coming too." Haley said

"Well you didn't ask now did you?" Peyton joked.

"Ok I say we all go." Lucas said

"Hey Luke where's Brooke?" Peyton asked

"At home with Leila, she was still taking a nap and Brooke didn't want to wake her."

They all walked into the house as Brooke and Leila came down the stairs. Brooke rushed over to them.

"Oh you guys I'm so glad you're here." Brooke said giving Peyton a hug.

"Us too. Now I am dying to see your dress." Peyton said

"Yeah you three do the girly stuff, we have something we have to handle." Lucas said

Everyone in the room gave him a questioning look. "We do?" Jake asked

"Yes. We'll be back in an hour." Lucas said walking out the door before Brooke could ask any questions.

"Men." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Are you ready for a crazy bacherlorette party?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. But I wish you guys would tell me where we were going." Brooke whined

"Sorry B. Davis not going to work. It's a surprise." Peyton said

"You guys are not fun." Brooke said

"We're here." Haley said

Brooke looked outside the window but didn't recognize anything. They all got out and Kate lead Brooke towards the door of the packed bar. Once the door opened Brooke realized where they were.

"A strip club." Brooke said

"Yes, you have to have a stripper for you bachelorette party." Haley said leading Brooke to a table while Peyton went to get some drinks.

"Well this is pretty cool." Brooke said

"Pretty cool, oh no no, Brooke you haven't seen anything yet." Peyton said

Just then two shirtless guys walked towards them. "Brooke Davis?" one of them asked

"Yes."

"Come with us." The men lead them into a private room that was filled with food, drinks, and more hot shirtless guys.

Brooke started laughing "Ok you guys this rocks."

"We thought you'd say that." Kate said

Jake, Nathan, and Lucas walked into the bar and ordered some drinks.

"So man are you really ready to join the married half?" Jake asked

Lucas smiled. "Yeah I am."

"I know you and Brooke are meant to be together. I've said that since HS." Nathan said

"Oh you have?" Lucas questioned. "What about when I was with Renee you kept saying that you believed that we were going to get married."

Nathan shrugged "What did I know?"

"Anyways let's shoot some pool." Jake said

"Good idea." Lucas agreed.

"So Luke have you and Brooke talked about having kids?" Jake asked as he took his first shot.

"We've talked about it, but we think we're going to wait a while. Leila's still young and we want to enjoy married life." Lucas said as he prepared to take his shot.

After a long night everyone ended up back at Brooke's house for the night. Lucas was already in bed when Brooke came in.

"Hey I thought you were going to stay at the hotel with Jake and Nathan?" Brooke asked as she crawled into bed with him.

"We were, but we were all too drunk and tired to go back there, so we came here." Lucas explained as Brooke rested her head on his chest. Lucas kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to be married this time tomorrow." She said sleepily.

"I know. I love you Brooke."

"I love you too."

The next morning, Brooke woke up and smiled. Today was her wedding day, she and Lucas were going to be married. She rolled over and Lucas smiled at her.

"Lucas you can't be here." Brooke said

"What? Why not?" he asked laughing at how adamant she was.

"We can't see each other on our wedding day." Brooke explained

"Brooke come on that is an old superstition and you know it."

"No it's not Lucas I'm serious."

"Ok fine I'll see this afternoon when you're walking down the aisle."

Brooke kissed him. "Yes you will."

Lucas got dressed and started towards the door, but stopped in the doorway.

"Hey Brooke."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Brooke smiled "I love you too."

Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Kate were all in the brides room getting dressed, when Molly came rushing in.

"Mommy Ross spit up on Daddy." Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back." She rushed out with her daughter.

"Oh that reminds me, I should go make sure Leila ate she was too busy playing this morning." Brooke said

"No I'll go. You need to finish getting ready." Kate said walking out the door leaving Brooke and Peyton alone.

Brooke started to put her dress on as she became nauseas.

"B are you ok?" Peyton asked

"Yeah, my stomach is bothering me. I think its just nerves."

"Probably. Here let me zip you up." When she was done, Brooke turned around for Peyton to see. "Oh Brooke you look amazing."

"I know, oh Peyton I have waited for this for so long." Brooke gushed

There was a knock on the door and Kate stuck her head in. "Ok Leila did eat, and now she is asleep in the back with my mom. And they wanted me to come see if you were ready."

Brooke took a deep breath "Yeah I am."

They all walked out into the church. Everyone took their places and then the music started and Brooke nervously walked down the aisle towards Lucas. The minute she saw him all of her nerves calmed. She knew in her heart that he was the one that she was supposed to spend her life with.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis in holy matrimony."

Lucas was so nervous that he had no idea what the preacher was saying until he heard his name. He knew that he had to say I do.

"Do you Lucas take Brooke to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Lucas smiled at Brooke "I do."

"Brooke do you take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lucas kissed Brooke and everyone clapped and cheered.

"We're married." Brooke said as they were dancing at the reception

"Yes we are Mrs. Scott."

Brooke smiled "Mrs. Scott I like the sound of that."

Kate came over carrying Leila. "Somebody misses her Mommy."

Brooke took Leila and the three continued to dance.

"We're a family." Lucas said

"One big happy family." Brooke said kissing Leila's head and then kissing Lucas.

The next morning Brooke was awakened by Lucas who was planting kisses on her neck.

"Lucas." She said groggily

"Morning Mrs. Scott."

She smiled "Morning Mr. Scott."

"Hurry get up I have a surprise for you." Lucas said as excited as a little kid at Christmas.

"What?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Get dressed; I'll go get Leila dressed."

Brooke nodded and got up.

Brooke was getting anxious riding in the car. Finally Lucas pulled up to a big red brick two story house that looked just like the house that Brooke had always wanted.

"Lucas OMG you didn't?"

"Yes I did. I remembered how you always talked about wanting a house just like this."

"Lucas that was over ten years ago. I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course I did. It was important to you. Do you like it?" he asked

"Like it? Lucas I love it." She hugged him.

"Let's go inside and look around."


	19. I've Always Liked Pink

**I still own nothing…but I wish I did**

**Chapter 19 I've Always Liked Pink**

"Please explain to me why we had to move in today?" Lucas asked

"Because I want to be in our house. I want Leila to get used to it before we go on our honeymoon and leave her with Kate."

Lucas nodded. "That makes sense."

"Ok that's all of our stuff. The movers will bring the rest later." Brooke said closing the door.

"That's good because I have to go meet my new editor." Lucas said

Brooke kissed him. "Well impress him, which I know you will. I'll see you later."

"Ok why don't you take a nap since Leila's asleep. You look tired."

"Yeah I am. Moving sucks."

After Lucas left Brooke tried to rest, but she was nauseas, when she stood up to get a soda she became dizzy. She sank back onto the bed and took a deep breath.

"I can't be sick. We're going on our honeymoon." She said to herself. When she started to feel a little better she stood back up and once again the room began to spin. Brooke sighed. "I never get sick what is going on? The last time I was sick was when…OMG!" Brooke put her shoes on and got Leila ready.

Brooke carried Leila and the paper sack into the house. Before she could even put Leila down she saw Lucas sitting on the couch.

"Luke hey that didn't take long."

"Yeah he was running late, so we decided to meet tomorrow. Where did you two go?"

"Oh just to the store. Leila needed milk."

Lucas came over and took Leila from Brooke. "Hey I was thinking that we could go out to dinner."

"Ok, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." Brooke said hurrying upstairs.

"Brooke come on we're going to be late." Lucas yelled upstairs.

"I'm coming hold on." She yelled back. She looked at her watch. Three more minutes, that was all she needed was three more minutes. She sat on the edge of the tub anxiously awaiting the results. Finally the time was up, Brooke got up and looked at the box.

"A pink line means I'm pregnant." she looked at the test strip and smiled.

"I've always liked pink."

"Brooke, Leila and I are starving so come on, or we might go without you."

"I'm coming." Brooke came downstairs with her hands behind her back.

"Well you were worth the wait." Lucas kissed her cheek. "What's behind your back?" he asked

Brooke showed it to him. "I know why I've been so tired and nauseas lately."

"Does this mean?" he asked trying to take it all in.

Brooke smiled "Yes. We're going to have a baby."

Lucas kissed her "Brooke that's amazing."


	20. One Big Happy Family

**I still own nothing…but I wish I did**

**Chapter 20: One Big Happy Family**

_One Year Later Leila is now 2 and a 3 month old boy named Zachary._

Brooke was asleep when she felt someone breathing on her cheek. Brooke knew that it was Leila. "Mommy gets up." She finally said

"Leila go back to bed." Brooke said without opening her eyes. She heard Leila walk away.

Lucas felt a tapping on his shoulder. "What baby girl?" he asked

"Gets up." She said again.

Lucas looked at the clock. 5:48 am. "Leila its early go back to bed."

"No, gets up Daddy."

"Come sleep with me and mommy." He said

"No Daddy it my buwthday." She said innocently Brooke rolled over.

"You're right baby it is your birthday. You're two today. But its early so come sleep with us." Leila shook her head and ran off.

Brooke sighed and rested her head on Lucas' chest. Lucas kissed her head.

"Have I told you how happy I am?" he asked

"Not today." She said

"I am Brooke you, Leila, and Zack are my life." Before Brooke could respond they both heard Zack's cries.

Lucas sighed as they got out of bed. "What do you want to bet that Leila woke him up?"

"You know she did." When they went into Zack's room they both saw that Leila was sitting by his crib.

Lucas picked her up and Brooke got Zack, "And so the day begins." He said as they went downstairs.

"So birthday girl what do you want for breakfast?" Brooke asked

"Eggs." Leila said

"I can do that." Brooke said

After breakfast Brooke gave both kids a bath and got them dressed. As she was getting Leila dressed Lucas came in.

"Hey babe, I have something I need to go pick up for the birthday girl. I should be back in an hour."

"Ok, but where are you going?" Brooke asked

"You'll see." He said leaving the room.

"Lucas that's not funny. Lucas Eugene Scott." She said before she heard the front door close.

Lucas stuck his head in the front door and saw that Zack was in his swing while Leila was watching a video and Brooke was working at her desk.

"Hey I have a present for the birthday girl." He said Leila ran towards him.

"Where did you go?" Brooke asked picking up Zack.

"I was thinking last night of something I always wanted as a kid, and I thought Leila would love it too."

Brooke looked confused "What exactly are you talking about?" she asked

Lucas came in carrying a chocolate Labrador puppy and put it on the ground for Leila to see.

Leila's eyes lit up and she giggled. "Puppy." She said

"Yeah baby its for you." Lucas said

"Lucas you bought her a dog?" Brooke asked

"Yeah. Every kid should have a pet. You and I both talked about having a dog."

"I know, but you just want to spoil her." Brooke said

"Oh and you don't? Besides look at her." Lucas said pointing towards Leila who was rolling around on the floor with the dog.

"Puppy woof, woof." Leila said giggling.

"How can I say no to that?" Brooke asked already knowing that she couldn't.

That night Lucas was rocking Zack to sleep when Brooke came in after putting Leila to bed.

"Is the birthday girl asleep?" he asked

"Yes along with the dog who is in her bed."

Lucas laughed "Well she loves him." He put Zack into his crib and the two walked out.

"We have great kids you know." Brooke said

Lucas kissed her "Of course we do, they're ours." Lucas retorted.

"Well Broody I think that we should try and have another perfect kid." Brooke said and then kissed him.

"I'm up for that." Lucas said.

THE END


End file.
